


Day 1 - Getting Lost

by IndieQueen182



Series: 30 day otp  -Wolfstar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Silly, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieQueen182/pseuds/IndieQueen182
Summary: Part of the 30 day otp challenge I have decided to do.With no school for another month and abysmal weather keeping him indoors, a bored Sirius Black drags Remus Lupin around muggle London. He hopes for excitement, mystery and intrigue.





	Day 1 - Getting Lost

“Sirius, do you even know where we're going?” panted a very red faced Remus Lupin as he trailed his boyfriend, and his annoyingly pert bottom, through the crowds.

It was a busy Saturday in muggle London, and Sirius Black had decided he needed an adventure. The summer rain forcing him indoors, and playing exploding snap with James was becoming monotonous. So of course it was Remus who received the owl the previous day demanding that he take his bored boyfriend out for the day.

“Of course I know where I'm going. Don't be so stupid.”

Remus very much doubted that this was true, but rather than antagonise Sirius further he kept his mouth firmly shut. A very wise move. 

“Look, over there, that's where I wanted to go.” exclaimed a triumphant Sirius. 

“What, that grotty looking pub that's clearly closed?”

“Oh, I don't know. You're the one who knows about muggles. You suggest something.”

“Sirius, you know I grew up in a tiny, remote village. I don't know London. Come on, lets find our way back to Diagon Alley and floo to James' parents,” Remus suggested, knowing that the situation was close to getting out of hand. The last thing he wanted was a full blown Black tantrum on a street in central London, surrounded by muggles.

“But I don't want to. I want to spend the day adventuring with my Moony,” he whined in reply. 

“Ok Pads, lets just keep walking then.”

Off Sirius went, trudging through the rain, turning down an alley every now and again. Clearly looking for something, but never quite finding it.

Another half an hour of this and Remus had had enough. They were clearly lost. Very lost. 

“Sirius, just what exactly is it you're looking for?!” Remus half yelled, causing a bewildered look on the other boys face.

“I don't know alright! I just thought it would be cool to walk around, look in some muggle shops. Maybe buy some records. But everything is so bloody normal and boring!” 

At this Remus actually laughed. “That's because we're in Oxford Street! This is the mainstream part of London you numpty, come on. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll buy you a Butterbeer..”

They turned around and started to meander back towards the safety of the wizarding world, when all of a sudden Sirius stopped.

“Remus, I think we're lost.”

“Don't be so stupid, I thought we were going back the way we came,” he huffed in reply.

“So did I, but I don't remember walking down here.”

“Come on, we'll just find the nearest underground station. That'll be the quickest way to get back.”

A few more minutes walking, a couple of corners and Sirius stopped again.

“Moony, I need that,” he all but whispered.

Remus followed his line of sigh, trying to work out just what it was the Sirius needed so badly.

“What – oh.”

They were stood outside a second hand shop, and in the window was the most beautiful jacket Sirius had ever seen. He had wanted a black leather jacket for so long, he even collected photos of them from magazines so he could compare them. He promised Remus it was just the jackets he looked at, and not the boys in them. 

“It's the one Remus. Come on lets go inside.”

Grabbing Remus by the hand, he dragged him over the threshold and into the musty shop.

“It's so beautiful Moony, feel how soft it is,” he said as he dragged the jacket off the mannequin, destroying half the window display in the process. The bored looking girl behind the till barely seemed to notice. 

Sirius slipped the jacket on, taking his time to appreciate how it hung off his shoulders perfectly, slightly too big but not drowning him. As he admired it in the mirror, he heard a gasp from Remus' slightly parted lips.

“What d'ya think then? Do I look like a rock star now?”

Remus couldn't even form a sentence. He just nodded with a slightly embarrased look on his face. 

“I'll take that as a yes then,” Sirius smirked. Shuffling over to the counter, he handed over some notes to the girl, turning down the offer of a bag. Choosing to wear it home instead.

As they left the store, he turned to Remus. 

“See, I knew I wasn't lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a very long time so please be nice. I've decided to try to get back into writing again, but needed a little push to get the creativity flowing. Hopefully this challenge is that push that I need.


End file.
